


The Angel and The Fallen

by arttselen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Centric, Gen, Light Angst, Suho - Freeform, junmyeon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arttselen/pseuds/arttselen
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	The Angel and The Fallen

Junmyeon is drawing in the middle of the night with bare lights, tears rolling down his rounded face being his only visitor on gloomy days. His emptiness eyes drift towards the misty void as his brain loses consciousness of his surroundings. He closes himself at that moment to contemplate his dismayed character. 

_He doesn’t want to uncover himself, because that would break him. And he knows he couldn’t put all the pieces together._

The lament drops above the overflowing pages within him as well does the furious gaze, piercing the name written there in every bit of blank space. He admired him so much at the same time he hated. He was everything; everything Junmyeon couldn’t be. He was brilliant, wise, composed, self-sufficient, and interested in many ideas, and in love with every little thing. Moreover, he wasn’t just an incredible personality but also as beautiful as a blooming garden in a colourful sunset. He was the complex universe Junmyeon wasn’t. He was an angel that Junmyeon didn’t want to hurt, because hurting him was worse than every moral and immoral sin. It was a fall from grace. 

He sighed, looking directly at the mirror in front of him, disgusted. His stomach turned and he almost vomited the guts – a thing that he didn’t have – out. Tearing the paper apart, he got himself on his feet and angrily punched through the looking glass. He didn’t care about the blood dripping or the ache in his chest. He was long a monster, without control, wishing to be the main character of a unique fairy tale. But he didn’t belong anywhere besides the darkness. He was being pulled towards the tenebrous shadows but was blessed with that act if he stayed a graced, beauty writer. 


End file.
